Just Stay
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: KuwaxYusuke. Kuwabara is back home after a year of hell. He has nothing, he is nothing. Death is what he seeks. A short bitter sweet story. plz read


Hmm I've just been thinking why people like more stories are read a lot. I've read a bunch of people's works who have read mine. They're 10 times better than mine. I don't get Ya'll, my fics aren't that good. Why are you reading these? 0_o?? ^_^ thanks for reading them. In May you might not see much stories from me. I'm getting an MRI, to see if the spot on my brain really is a tumor. Wish me luck.  
  
~*~Kazima Kuwabara~*~  
  
Kuwabara lay quietly in a white bed, at Genkai's. He wore a long night gown, and the room was quiet and peaceful. He starred vacantly at the wall next to him. The wood wasn't interesting, the smell of Genkai's tea did not make his mouth water, nothing was important.  
  
Not amy more.  
  
Nothing seemed right. Nothing.  
  
The faces of his friend's he thought he'd never forget, were twisted and ugly, full of deceit. He didn't move, had not gotten out of bed for almost a full month. They visited and talked to him always receiving the same speech from him.  
  
Silence.  
  
It echoed in the house, but Kuwabara heard all the whispers of his friends, heard all their cries, felt their fears. Tears filled Kuwabara as he tried to forget. Tried to forget what happened.  
  
For a full year he'd been gone. Taken from his home, and made a slave for demons. His power, his energy had been stripped away, and all that he was left with was feeling ghosts. That was what the demon's were greatly amused by.  
  
They'd place him in a room with an angry spirit and would watch with amazement, as marks, and blood appeared on his skin. They could not see them like he could, so therefor they did not feel their cold wandering hands, tickling painfully over his skin.  
  
He was made to do many things, kill demons in a forced match, and they tried to get him to do more. But he would not fight innocents, or steal, or do anything against his honor cold.  
  
For not stealing, he was beat.  
  
For refusing to lie for his master, he was starved for weeks at a time.  
  
And...for not hurting innocent people, refusing to harm them his punishment was....  
  
Rape.  
  
Tears ran down his face.  
  
How many times had this happened to him? More times than he could count. But he knew it had to be at least 100 times.   
  
100 times.  
  
He did not sob, he had not made a noise since he'd been brought here. He did not wish to make any sound. Not one word. He could not make a word. They would form in his head, or in his throat, but his mouth kept them imprisoned behind his tightly clamped teeth.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara."  
  
It was him. He always showed up.   
  
Every day. He would stay with him talking, and never leave. Just stay talking and telling him what he missed.  
  
He was the one that found him. He came in and saw Kuwabara laying sprawled over a bed, naked and crying. He'd lost it, and no one was left alive. He'd killed over 200 demons, that all lived inside his prison.  
  
Kuwabara turned to look at him.   
  
His best friend was there.  
  
Yusuke blamed himself. For Kuwabara had traded his life for his.  
  
Kuwabara looked at him, with his wide eyes, and just like every day, Yusuke took his hand. He spoke in low soft tone, and Kuwabara felt at ease.  
  
Out of all that was here, out of everyone that he wanted to speak with, Yusuke was the main person. He wanted to say how at night, to feel safe all he had to do was think of him, and he'd be fine. To stop the pain, he had to think of their fights. For courage he thought of all the times Yusuke had saved him, and been hurt in the process.  
  
To stop the loneliness, he thought of Yusuke's warm hugs, and hands.   
  
Kuwabara loved Yusuke.  
  
He knew Yusuke loved him, he told him everyday. And everyday, Yusuke would cry, begging him to speak. Kuwabara wanted to. God, he wanted to so bad! Bu this mouth would not open, his lips would not part, and his throat remained closed.  
  
Yusuke brought his hand up wiping away his tears, and smiled at him. He told of how Kurama and Hiei were doing.  
  
Kurama. Kuwabara would have smiled if he remembered how. Kurama had shown up along with Hiei and he was pissed that he'd not gotten to help kill the demons. His hands had some up to Kuwabara's face, and he held his cheeks just starring into Kuwabara's eyes and crying. He didn't stop crying, for days.  
  
His tears just seemed to keep coming. He choked out Kuwabara's name, and begged for forgiveness, and cried at his bedside as Kuwabara made his slow process of healing. He visited everyday as well, but he could never stay for long. He wanted to Kuwabara could see it in his eyes.  
  
And for that Kuwabara was grateful.  
  
Kuwabara was most surprised with how Hiei had acted.  
  
Hiei came late, looking worn out, you could tell he'd been fighting. When he saw Kuwabara in Yusuke's arms, covered up by a sheet, his whole body slack, his head pressed against Yusuke, but still slightly hanging backwards, Hiei had done something Kuwabara had never seen before.  
  
He cried.  
  
He reached up and clasped Kuwabara's hands, and pressed his forehead to Kuwabara's hands. Gems fell onto the ground, and small sobs escaped his lips. "You fool. " He whispered, "Why...God why? How could you let this happen, why did you go with them...your to noble. Why Kuwabara? Why can't you be a selfish bast*rd like everyone else...why?"  
  
Kuwabara was shocked by the tears, and the words, but was unable to respond. Hiei did not visit during the day but at night. He would sit at Kuwabara's window and watch him, until Kuwabara was asleep.   
  
It was strange at how they looked at him. Like he was something they hadn't seen in years. their eyes drank him up, all the changes about his body, and inside his heart.  
  
Kuwabara was now skinny, his strength still remaining from hard slave labor, his hands were cracked, and his feet had scars from burns on them. His hair was now down to his shoulders, which they had not touched yet. He had a long scar on his throat, where it had been slit once. He had not died, but he suffered. Oh he suffered.  
  
Yusuke was still talking to him. Telling him of all the wonderful things Kuwabara would see once he was better. Telling him that everything was going to be okay, and that he would take care of him. Kuwabara smiled in his mind at the thought of Yusuke taking care of him. How funny.   
  
Ironic, really.  
  
It was hard to fathom that the old enemies would turn into friends. From there they would change into best friends. Finally they would be lovers. Life was odd. Not fair, not kind, not rough, not gentle. Just odd.  
  
"Kuw...Kuwabara please....please I beg you...come back to me. I can't be left here all alone again...I can't lose you again." Yusuke sobbed, and Kuwabara's tears sped faster down his face.   
  
"I'm such a bas*rd...how could this happen the you...How could I, *me* of all people...how could I let someone take you and...and hurt you?" Yusuke closed his eyes, and rose.   
  
He still clutched Kuwabara's hand, and leaned over, kissing Kuwabara's lips. Kuwabara flushed. Yusuke had not done *this* before. He closed his eyes, Yusuke's free hand stroking his face gently.   
  
That was it.  
  
He felt it.  
  
Love. Kindness. Care.   
  
He had not felt that in what seemed like an eternity. Yusuke pulled away, and Kuwabara let his mouth open. Yusuke looked at him, tears staining both their faces and turned to go.   
  
Kuwabara caught his hand, Yusuke's brown eyes turning to him.   
  
"J..."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened and he dropped on his knees, scooting over to Kuwabara, clutching onto him. His mouth was open and hope filled his eyes.  
  
Kuwabara coughed, his voice tired and unused, hoarse and sounding old. But his voice worked, and he whispered a phrase, sounding like a breath of a breeze.  
  
"Just Stay."   
  
He burst out into full sobs, and Yusuke sat on his bed, pulling him up in a hug, crying hard. "Kuwabara! Oh Kuwabara!" Yusuke sobbed, kissing him all over his face. Yusuke cried with joy, Kuwabara clutching onto Yusuke tightly.  
  
"Just stay....Just stay...." Kuwabara whispered again, his face buried on Yusuke's neck. "Please don't leave me." Yusuke held him in a tight, and loving embrace. "I'm not leaving. I will *never* leave!"  
  
"I'm staying." 


End file.
